songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium Song Contest 5
| semi = 28 April 2017 | final = 30 April 2017 | venue = Phú Thọ Indoor Stadium, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam |opening = |host = VTV |presenters = Song Ji Hyo |interval = | exproducer = Poom Aasean |exsupervisor = Patrick | entries = 32 | map year = P05 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | debut = | return = | withdraw = |null = | winner = "Children of the Universe" }} Pandemonium Song Contest 5, often referred as PSC 5 will be the fifth edition of the Pandemonium Song Contest. It will be held in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam, after Tóc Tiên won the fourth edition. This special edition, if the user/users has a country in Europe or Australia, they will send a Eurovision song (just for the 5th edition) and if the user/users does not have a country in Europe, they will send a song that is not Eurovision. This was to celebrate the upcoming Eurovision Song Contest in Kyiv, which will be held on May 9, 11 and 13. Winner after a big and exciting show was Molly from with the Song "Children of the Universe", they reached 177 Points. It was the first time that gets the victory and also their best results since their debut in the Pandemonium Song Contest. At the 2nd Place was represent by Tóc Tiên with their song "Tell Me Why", they reached 170 Points, On 3rd Place was represent by Taeyeon with her song "I", they reached 157 Points. While , and completed the top six of the edition. Semi-Final Grand Final Commentators The following commentators are invited to go to Ho Chi Minh City to comment everything about the songs, voting and more. * - Andri Xhahu (RTSH) (all shows) * (non-participating country) - Tigran Danielyan and Iveta Mukuchyan (Armenia 1) (all shows) * - Eric Saade (TV Aland) (all shows) * (non-participating country) - Becky G (SBC) (all shows) * - Julia Zemiro and Sam Pang (SBS) (all shows) * - Dutch: Peter Van de Veire and Eva Daeleman (een and Radio 2) (all shows), French: Jean-Louis Lahaye and Maureen Louys (La Une) (all shows) * - Dejean Kurkic (BHRT) (all shows) * - Elena Rosberg and Poli Genova (BNT) (all shows) * - Adam Rollins (CTV) (all shows) * - Ulla Essendrop (DR 1) (all shows) * - Marko Reikop (EER) (all shows) * - Stephane Bern and Marianne James (France 2) (all shows) * - Cristal Snow and Aino Toillinen (Yle) (all shows) * - Peter Urban (EinsFestival, Phoenix and Das Erste) (all shows) * (non-participating country) - Linus (Rai 2) (semi-final), Linus and Nicola Savino (Rai 2) (final) * - No commentary (IBA) * - Namie Amuro (NHK) (all shows) * - Valters Friedenbergs (LTV) (all shows) * - Karolina Petkovska (MRT) (all shows) * - No commentary (2M TV) (all shows) * - Cornald Maas and Jan Smit (NPO) (all shows) * (non-participating country) - No commentator (TVNZ) (all shows) * - Silvia Alberto (RTP) (all shows) * - Yana Churikova and Yuriy Aksyuta (Channel One Russia) (all shows) * - Marija Serifovic (RTS) (all shows) * - Andrej Kofer (RTV SLO 1) (all shows) * - John Kennedy O'Connor (RTV San Marino) (all shows) * - Petra Mede and Edward af Sillen (SVT) (all shows) * - Jota Abril (TVE) (all shows) * - Gong Yoo (KBS) (all shows) * - Scott Mills (BBC Three) (semi-final), Graham Norton (BBC One) (final) * - Elle King and Ryan Seacrest (NBC) (all shows) * - No commentator (Centro Televisvo Vaticano) (all shows) * - Dong Nhi and Hoang Thuy Linh (VTV) (all shows)